


Trembling

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Kissing, Post-Canon, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Daisy's feeling restless when Daniel comes to find her.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 123





	Trembling

It’s a quiet night. Most nights are now. It’s something Daisy is still getting used to. Her mind and her body are both so used to being active that the lack of activity and danger leaves her restless. She can only work out and train so much before even that starts to get boring. 

Which is why she finds herself laying on her bed on her phone playing games. The repetitiveness is oddly soothing. But only a little bit. Her body still thrums with the need to do _something_.

"Good evening, Quake."

Daisy turns her head at the sound of Daniel's voice. He's leaning against the doorway with a smirk.

She drops her phone on the bed and walks towards him, relieved to see him. "Are we really doing this again?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was just trying to see how you're doing, Quake."

"Yeah?" Daisy says. She reaches out and taps his chest. "You can tease me all you want, but I'm not the one that's quaking right now."

Daniel raises an eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

Daisy leans in closer, until they're chests are almost touching. "It means you're shaking in your boots, Danny Boy."

"I am not."

"Oh but you are," Daisy says. "Something making you nervous?"

"Yeah," Daniel says, a little too easily. "You are."

"Me?"

"I'm always nervous around you."

The admission surprises her. She'd only been teasing, but the look on Daniel's face is completely genuine.

"You always look so composed," Daisy says. 

Daniel shrugs, "False bravado."

She seriously doubts that. She's seen how brave he is. There's nothing false about it. About any part of him. He's always been so open and honest. It had driven her crazy at first, but now it's something she counts on. 

_He is_. 

"I really doubt that," Daisy says. "Nothing about you is false." When his eyes drift down to his leg, she snorts. "Okay. Fair point. But that's not true anymore. Besides, I'm talking about your personality."

"Uh huh."

She shoves him lightly, "I'm trying to compliment you here."

"Well don't let me stop you," Daniel says. 

She laughs quietly. "You really are something else."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Daniel asks her. 

"Good," she assures him. "Definitely good. There's no one else like you Daniel Sousa."

"Well I am a man out of his time."

She shakes her head. "No. I think you're where you belong."

His gaze doesn’t waver as he looks at her, any hint of teasing long gone. He smiles softly as he brings a hand up to her cheek. “I think you’re right.”

“Of course I am. I’m always…”

The words die on her lips when he leans in and kisses her. It takes her by surprise, but only for a moment. Then she's leaning into it, chasing his lips with a smile when he goes to pull back. 

Something within her settles, clicking into place. The uneasy tension that's been haunting her lately washes away, replaced with something else. Something she's always been afraid to latch onto, in fear that it'll all just slip away, like so much else has.

Hope. 

Right now though, she grabs it by both hands and holds on. She wants to keep that feeling as much as she wants to keep Daniel by her side. 

They might not have much else in this new life of theirs, but they still have each other. That's enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
